


Hit+Mom

by InerrantErotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Gokkun, Incest, Large Breasts, M/M, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Isaac finds himself... distracted by his twin brother Tim while he's playing an important ranked match online. Of course that's JUST the moment their mom decides to come in and inquire about her baby boy's hobbies.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Are Ya Winnin', Sweetie?

“Mmhf~” Smack! “Mhh~” Suck! “Hhhmmm~”

Slapslapslap! The sound of a wet cock being hit against a spit-slathered cheek, moments before being plunged back into an inviting mouth. A sandy blonde boy sits hunched over at a desk. He’s got a lithe and girlish figure, with features to match. His hands are on a mouse and keyboard, his ears covered by a thick headset. The monitor casts a glow over his face and its image reflects upon his green eyes.

“D-do you really gotta do that now?” Isaac asked, wincing. This whole blowjob thing was totally throwing off his game, making it hard to concentrate. He wiggled his toes beneath the fabric of his pants, crumpled down to his ankles.

He shook his head and muted his mic, pulling one of the earphones off the side of his head and leaning back to shoot his eyes down to the source of his frustrations. There, between his knees beneath the desk, his twin brother.

He saw his own face down there, with a mouthful of his own cock. 

Tim winked, not letting up in the slightest. He knew what he was thinking. His expression taunted him with a question- ‘You don’t like it?’

Of course he liked it but… “T-the match just started.” Isaac protested. It was a promotion series too… and he had already lost twice. One more loss and he’d miss out on his chance to escape from Platinum league!

“Nghh.” Isaac grit his teeth as he felt a tongue lapping at his base, running along one of the thick veins coursing the underside of his smooth dick. A moment later, Tim formed a seal on his balls, taking one of them wholesale in his mouth.

The match was going to last a half hour or more… Stupid stupid Tim! He knew his brother too well- he wasn’t going to let Isaac cum the whole time, but instead would tease and prolong it just to torture him.

Tim really did love his brother’s cock. He was more familiar with it than his own, given how often he fawned over it. Of course, they were identical… but it was all because of who it belonged to. Isaac’s cock was so smooth and pale, his balls nice and round and completely hairless. Yet also so firm and strong! Boyish in every sense of the word. Cute and powerful at the same time.

The wet sounds of cock sucking filled the room, ringing out into one of Isaac’s ears while the sounds of MOBA battling filled the other. The dragon was about to spawn, so he licked his lips and tried to ignore it as best as he could.

Of course Tim had sensed this. He reached out and cradled his brother’s balls, kneading them as he bobbed his head back and forth. Just as he began to throb, he slowed down. No cumming allowed! Not on Tim’s watch…

Isaac started to pant, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he frantically mashed his keyboard. He was getting sloppy, misclicking and botching the timing on his abilities. His team was counting on him… his rank was counting on him! But GOD did he just want to cum. He closed his eyes and moaned, losing himself for just long enough… to lose a 1v1 right at the dragon’s pit.

“No!” He cried out, “-nghhh!~ Dammit.”

This was torture. Tim giggled beneath the desk, his voice muffled. He started mixing it up, exchanging his blowjob technique for a greater emphasis on his hands. He put two fingers down under Isaac’s balls and rubbed the base of his shaft from below.

“Aaah!” The boy cried out, eyes closed, “Fuck!”

Suddenly… a knock on the door. His heart stopped.

“Honey, is everything okay?” His mother’s sonorous voice came from behind the door. Tim froze… if only for the moment. He felt it rather than saw it…

“Can I come in?” she asked.

He couldn’t conjure up any words for a reply, but quickly started looking around. Tim’s jacket! It was hanging off the top of the bunk bed beside his computer. Just in reach! He grabbed the sleeve of the windbreaker and threw it on his lap, veiling his twin brother and their illicit deeds.

The door opened, and in came their mother. Her blonde hair was a shade darker than their own, and they owed much of their feminine beauty to her own motherly figure and features. She was a buxom woman, with wide hips and thick thighs. She was wearing a pair of jeans, of course, and an outdated shirt that exposed her bare shoulders. She was conspicuously not wearing a bra either.

“Are ya’ winning, sweetie?” His mother asked.

“Uh… yeah!” He furiously nodded. Tim gave his sensitive slit a singular lick, probably to get a good taste of his precum. Dammit!

She touched one delicate finger to her lips in thought. When she thought about it… she didn’t really know much about his hobbies. He sounded frustrated… and so she came in, like any good mother would, intent on figuring out how to best soothe his tempestuous spirit.

“It sounded like you were upset at something.” The dirty blonde beauty murmured as she joined him.

“I-I’m fine.” He said… Just then, his twin brother started sucking him off again! God dammit, Tim! Just moments later he was right back to where he was- on the very brink of cumming. So close… yet unable to release.

She put her hand on his shoulder, her bosom right about eye level… He gulped, trying not to look. Why didn’t she wear a bra? Her nipples were always so… perky! God dammit, mom!

He did his best to ignore them both…

Double Kill! His mother gasped and his brother deepthroated him.

Triple Kill! “Amazing job, sweetie!” She exclaimed, patting and rubbing his back. Fuck it felt good. Tim laid off, somehow intuitively knowing that their mother’s touch might just push him over the edge. How come she didn’t notice!? How come he was still rock hard!? How did he manage not to botch that teamfight?

They easily took the Baron, turning the tide in their favor.

“You can do it, honey!” His mother cooed encouragingly. That’s when he remembered that she used to be a cheerleader for her high school football team. For some reason she saw fit to remind them of that at least once a week.

He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, “Uh huh.”

She pressed her breast against his shoulder and cheek, wrapping her arm around him and squeezing his other shoulder.

They had this in the bag, now… she just had to not mess it up. He was running on pure adrenaline- his mind and body on edge. Tim knew better than to make too much noise. He kept the smacking and the slapping to a minimum. Which meant he was now moving EXCRUCIATINGLY slow. Isaac had never been edged like this before. At the faintest hint of an orgasm, either the tightening of his balls or the throbbing of his veins, Tim slowed to a standstill.

As the match dragged on, Tim could move less and less. The tiniest movements would now set his twin brother off like a water main ready to burst.

Isaac found himself looking out the corner of his eye at the monitor. He had completely turned his head into his mother’s bosom, warm and pillowy. A nipple brushed against his cheek, and one eye was completely closed, buried in her breast. He could barely see the screen… 

“You’re almost there, sweetie!” She cooed, holding him tenderly.

He really was. The enemy Nexus was right there… It was coming down to the wire- they could still lose this if they messed up.

“Aaah!” He moaned, “Fuck!”

“Baby, language.” She gently chided, swaying her breasts across his nose. He was so close. He was right… there.

“Unnh..” He struggled to move, to do anything of value for his team, “I’m gonna-”

“Win!” She excitedly cheered, “You’re winning! You can do it, sweetie!”

Tim was barely moving an inch. His lips were wrapped around his cock tight, his fingers cradling his balls with the lightest touch. And then… the camera zoomed in onto the enemy Nexus as it began to shatter. They won. Isaac won.

That did him in. He threw himself into his mother’s embrace and she wrapped her arms around him, smothering him in her bosom. His headset fell off as he quivered. She put her hand on his blonde head and stroked him, “Good boy~”

“Unnnhhh!!” He started cumming, collapsing into her arms without a shred of his dignity left. He was just reduced to a helpless heap of pleasure- a boy cumming his brains out and practically crying in his mommy’s bosom.

Tim was getting an entirely different take on the situation. He had barely moved when Isaac’s cock started to throb and pulse on its own- and soon the familiar taste of his brother’s cum… came exploding into his mouth. His green eyes went wide as he felt it strike the back of his throat, wet and weighty. He knew all the ways Isaac could cum- from the high velocity spurts when he jacked him off to the slow oozing fountain when he teased him. This was something else entirely. It was more like a continuous stream- as thick as he could give and as powerful too. Each spurt felt like a whole load of its own… and it kept coming and coming!

As Isaac mewled and whimpered into his mother’s breasts, Tim struggled to swallow it all. The cock between his lips pulsed, fighting against the tight seal of his lips. He could feel his brother’s balls tightening up in rhythmic convulsions- like his whole groin was aiding in the pumping motion… even though his body remained totally stationary. How much was he gonna cum!?

Tim coughed, a glob of the thick white stuff shooting out his nose.

“Huh?” Their mother blinked, still holding onto Isaac tight. She looked down at the jacket laid across her son’s lap- at the… round object between his legs, “Is that-”

“Uaaahhhh~” Isaac helplessly cried, clutching at her harder.

She took one dainty pluck of the corner of the jacket… and whisked it off. There she saw two marvelous green eyes, looking up at her like a deer in the headlights. Tim coughed again, sputtering cum all over his brother’s cock, balls, and his own hands. He pulled away, his tongue more white than pink.

“Oh my~” She cooed, putting her hand up to her mouth.

She looked back down to Isaac, patting his hair as he gradually came back to the realm of the conscious- the realm of those not cumming their brains. “Oh shit!” He said, realizing what had just happened.

“Language!” She chided him again.


	2. Just a little taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tim and Isaac were caught by their mother in a... compromising position, they are forced to turn to their big sister Heather for advice... Of course she has only the purest and most selfless of intentions with the two of them!

“I… think I need to go for a walk.” were the last things they heard from their mother as she hurriedly put her shoes on and went out the front door. She had a smile on, of course, appeasing and accepting as always. The last thing she wanted was to give them the idea that she was judging them or anything, “B-be good, boys, okay?”

Isaac got to his feet and pulled his pants back up, while Tim crawled out from under the desk with a little bit of spunk dribbling out the corner of his mouth. The twin boys looked to each other in silence until they heard the door close.

“D’you think she saw us?” Tim asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Of course she saw us!” Isaac huffed, “You were right there, blowin’ me!”

“Oh, man.” Tim covered his face with one hand, “What are we going to do?”

“I dunno, geez!” Isaac started marching around the room, gesticulating wildly, “You think she’d buy that it was just her imagination? Maybe she’ll, y’know, pretend she didn’t see anything!?”

“Well, you won the match at least.” Tim shrugged.

“That’s not the point!” Isaac shook his head, “We really gotta stop doing this!”

“-You really do.” cooed a woman’s voice from the door. Older, though not as old as their mother’s, and less kind to be sure. She was blonde, like they were, though her hair had streaks of pink and purple across a portion of her bangs and red tips as well. Glasses too.

Aside from those things, she would have been a carbon copy of their mother in her youth. Perhaps that’s why she dyed her hair- to be more ‘herself.’

“Now’s a bad time, Heather.” The boys groaned in unison.

“Don’t talk to your big sister like that.” She snapped with a wicked grin. Her arms were crossed as she stood in the doorframe, “You boys are really in trouble now.”

She was dressed in jean shorts and white socks, a dark tank top with a band logo on it and way too many bracelets. “Now seems exactly like the right time to nip this whole thing in the bud.”

“If you’re not gonna help us then get out!” Isaac spat.

“Well… I guess I could help you.” Heather sighed, inspecting her nails.

“You’ll talk to mom!?” Tim asked, his green eyes wide.

“I said I’d help you.” She answered nonchalantly, “I can’t guarantee we’ll be able to get through to mom after what you just did. What did you just do, anyway?”

“I was… blowin’ Isaac under the desk.” Tim sheepishly said, “Trying to make him mess up his game. Then mom came in and was, like… y’know, doin’ her cheerleader thing.”

“Oh man. Nice.” Heather grinned, “-and you didn’t stop?”

Tim shook his head. The twins looked to each other... then shrugged. “What are we going to do?” One of them asked.

“Follow me.” She sighed, pushing herself off of the door frame. They walked behind her like lost puppies as she went over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. They watched in silence as she began to wash them with soap and water, and then wipe them down.

“The way I see it- you two are way too pent up for your own good.” She shook her head as she cleaned one of the glasses to the mirror shine, “You’d both have girlfriends by now if you weren’t so fucking horny all the time.”

“Language.” Isaac muttered. Tim elbowed him in the ribs.

“That’s probably WHY you don’t have girlfriends- you’re too busy blowing each other all the time to ask any girls out at your school.” Heather continued.

They remained silent until she was done. Then she turned around and thrust the glasses into their chests, “These are yours.” She said.

“What do we do with them?”

“Follow me.” She said with an annoyed sigh, casually making her way back to her room. Heather’s room was a mix of innocence and rebelliousness- with lots of cute pink stuff from when she was younger mixed in with more recent mature things- an easel for her painting hobby, movie posters and a stop sign she appeared to have vandalized off of some street.

“Remember when Dad caught me smoking?” She asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah?” Tim held the glass in both hands.

“Made you smoke the whole pack.” Isaac muttered.

“Yeah, I never liked it that much to begin with but after choking down the whole pack- eugh.” She shook her head, “Point is... much as I hated him for it at the time, he had a point. Couldn’t stand the taste after that. Shut the door.”

Tim did as she commanded.

“Alright, Tim. You’re first. Pants off.”

He blinked, looking around as if she was talking to some other Tim in the room. He gave his glass to Isaac to hold and then began to strip. Heather watched with intensity burning in her green eyes. No underwear. Typical boys.

Out came his cock, springing to attention. Hard, of course… and nice and sizable, maybe even a little cute if she was still into cute things. She must have kept all those old decorations around for a reason- maybe Heather had an attachment to the cute things of her upbringing. Tim and Isaac included.

“Give me your glass.” She said, gesturing for him to come closer.

As he approached, she took hold of it and grabbed his cock in the same motion- suddenly completely controlling him! “I said we gotta get it out of your system, didn’t I?” She asked, bringing the lip of the glass up to his cockhead…

She didn’t waste any time. Heather was already jerking him off, her fist making a ‘fapfapfap’ noise against his smooth hairless groin. He softly sighed. Isaac stared on in disbelief.

“What do you like- dirty talk?” Heather asked, keeping her eyes narrowed upon her ‘work’, masked behind the sheen of reflection on her glasses, “Want me to do the ‘gimme your cummies’ thing?”

He shook his head, “N-no!”

“Would you rather be humiliated?” She asked, almost like she was bored.

He shook his head again, “No…”

Heather sighed, “Is it ‘good boy?’” His cock stiffened in her hand, noticeable even while she was furiously pumping its length. “Yep. That’s the one. Well, Tim, are you gonna be a good boy and cum for your big-?”

“UAAGHHH!” He started spasming, his whole body trembling. Then, only moments later, he was spurting wads of goopy semen into the once crystal clear glass. It slid all around inside, dribbling down the interior and welling into a pool at the bottom. Spurt after spurt after spurt. She could feel each and every one in her fingers… until he was done- and he had poured a not insignificant load into the glass.

Heather released him and looked it over, even swirled it around a bit. Then she handed it back to him, “Hold onto that.”

His voice was labored, “What do I do with i-”

“I said hold onto it.” She commanded before turning her eyes towards Isaac, “Now your time. Pants off.”

Physically, he was exactly like his twin brother- down to the most intimate detail. Those two had handsome cocks- with barely any veins to them. Smooth and virile shafts, and such nice balls too! Isaac promptly went over as his brother had, handing her the glass.

“Bend over on the bed.” She said.

He blinked in confusion… and then complied. He had a nice ass too… no wonder the boys were bisexual- looking at eachother all day and night like that. Heather pulled his dick out from under his butt, then nudged his legs back together- until his knees were touching. Now his cock rested atop a pillow of his thighs, pulled backwards behind him. As before, she raised the glass up to his tip and started working his cock.

“Unh!” Isaac clutched at the bedsheets.

She was really milking him. Although it wasn’t as full a range of motion as what Tim got- the sensation of being sandwiched between his thighs and his balls was totally wild…

“I’m gonna guess… if you weren’t too scared to have mom cheerleading you while Tim was blowing you, that means you were actually getting off on it instead..” She quietly said, her tone flat and uninspired, “You’re a real pervert, huh?”

“Unnnhhh~”

“Mommy was cheering you on as you were getting your dirty little thing sucked and now you-”

SPPLNNK! SPLNK! SPPLNK! Right into the glass! Thick waves of white crashed against the clear glass, murking it up in a slimy fog as it too pooled in a thick goop.

Isaac let out a happy sigh of relief. Heather sighed once more and elbow him to get his attention. She gave him back the glass and then turned her attention upon Tim, “Now you again…”

Unfortunately for him, he had gotten hard again in that short time frame. Or perhaps he had never fully softened… Either way, he was at his sister’s mercy.

Next she spooned him on the bed- being the big spoon of course. She pressed her chest against his back and jerked him off, holding the glass close. It was a good thing they were doing this position- before it filled up too far and risked spilling over... 

“Good boy, now cum for me.” She cooed into his ear.

“Hnnnghhh!” He shut his eyes and tore at the sheets with his hands.

Spurt! spurt! spurt! -back into the glass, the creamy mixture mixing in with his last load. Heather had done an admirable job keeping it all contained within. Not a single drop had missed its mark. After she was done with him, she sent Tim back to wait his turn, holding his glass of cum in both hands.

Isaac was ushered to bend over again, this time on top of the bed, upon his hands and knees. Heather sat cross-legged in front of him and he was soon hugging her, distributing his weight forward. She reached over and under him, one hand all the way to his butt- and the other holding the glass beneath his cock. As he clung to her, Heather slipped two fingers inside his rear end.

“Oh, you pervy boy.” She said with growing enthusiasm, “Getting finger fucked turns you on, huh?”

She started massaging his prostate, poking and prodding it like it was a button to activate his pleasure. Indeed, it very much was so! “You like getting fingered so much you’re gonna cum, huh?”

“Uh huhhhh~”

“That’s it, baby.” She grinned, “You can let it all out.”

She pushed his button harder- and instantly felt his butt clenching around her fingers. Then, moments later, the VERY audible sound of a boy’s cum striking a glass cup, impacting it with such velocity that it made its already existing contents splash out and try to climb up the sides.

Heather let him come down from his orgasmic climax… and as soon as he was able to, she shoved the glass back into his hands and sent him along.

Tim came back to find his sister tapping her lips in thought. Then she had an idea!

“Turn around.” She twirled her finger at them, “Both of you.”

As they did so, she stood up and slid her jean shorts down to her ankles, panties and all. She stepped out of them, noting how moist they were. A moment later she bid them to turn back around- and there she was with her shorts back on. They hadn’t a clue what had just happened and their eyes were racing all over to try to spot the difference. She was holding her panties behind her back and bid Tim return to her.

She took the cum-filled glass from him and let his cock rest on the lip… while she wrapped her other hand in her underwear and then slipped it over his length.

“Know what this is?” She asked.

“Your panties!?”

“Smart boy! You haven’t been sneaking into my room to play with them, have you?”

He shook his head. They were cute and pink, silky and slim. Of course she’d wear pink panties beneath that punkish tomboy exterior.

“Yeah right, troublemaker.” She smirked, “Well no more of that, okay? I’ll be very mad with you...”

She started stroking him with the silky fabric between him and her fingers, running along his whole length. Tim gulped and looked down. His sister seemed so… nonchalant and casual about jerking him off like this, using her own panties to bring him to yet another orgasm. He was starting to lose track between them.

Was she really going to do this until he absolutely hated it- until he was totally spent?

Tim didn’t really mind. Her eyes turned over to his brother- looking at him past the rim of her glasses while her hand worked his cock.

Their eyes met and a smirk tugged at the corner of her lip. By now he had gotten into the habit of anticipation. Every moment she spent pleasuring him was a moment closer to his turn. The sheer voyeurism was building up his arousal, making him squirm and pant almost as much as Tim was.

Of course, Tim was fully in her control. He had a good reason to squirm. Her panties were a blur around his cock, and she was starting to feel him throb even through the fabric. A few seconds later and his endurance gave out.

She brought the glass back up to his tip and bit her lip as she watched it come out. The panties really seemed to get him off well! Despite this being his third time in such a short time frame, he was really pouring it out into the glass. Her smile widened as he slowly filled up the cup, spurt by spurt. Heather had to be careful not to get too carried away herself, lest she soil her panties with her little brother’s cum like this!

As tempting as that was, there was a point to this whole endeavor…

“Good boy.” She cooed again, pulling her panties up off of his length. It seemed that a little bit of excess still left on his tip ended up over them and she narrowed her eyes at it.

The bespectacled blonde handed the glass back to him and just as quickly as it left her fingers, there was Isaac standing to for his turn.

“Eager, are we?” She sighed, feigning annoyance.

Heather started swinging her panties around on one finger, “You’re looking to get the same treatment, huh?”

He smiled wide. It was a nervous grin, but enthusiastic nonetheless.

“Well too bad.” She huffed, turning her head away and slapping a spot on the bed beside her, “Sit.”

He sat down as she commanded and before he could even get a word out, Heather took her panties, stretching them between her two thumbs and wrapped them around Isaac’s face like a mask. He let out a muffled moan of protest… but did very little to stop her. He still held his glass obediently in both hands.

“There. That’s what you get for staring.” She said with a grin, snatching the glass from his hands.

“Mmmhph~” He mewled from beneath the silken veil. No doubt he was currently getting off to the scent of her sweat and latent arousal- but there was also some trace amounts of Tim’s cum staining the fabric as well. 

“Since you’ve been so impatient… you’ll have to do it yourself. Think you can do that?” She made sure she was aware of the glass by touching his cockhead to the lip. Isaac eagerly starting stroking himself, softly sighing into her panties.

She took her free hand and weighed his balls, gently fondling them. Testing them. Appraising them like he was on show. Maybe she underestimated these boys… How long could they keep going like this? When she looked over back at Tim, he was hard again!

“Ngh!” Heather recoiled. These two…

She took her hand off of Isaac’s balls long enough to readjust her glasses and batted his hand off his own cock.

“We’ll be here all night if I keep doing this one at a time.” She sighed, “C’mover here.”

Tim practically leaped across the room to join her on the other side upon the bed. She was starting to think that maybe all their horny playing around had amounted to some kind of… training. At first she thought they really needed to get girlfriends but now she was thinking that was too much to wish upon any poor girl. These boys were insatiable.

She took Tim’s glass and Isaac’s in each hand and then lifted her elbows up, “Alright. Here’s what we’ll do. Both of you stand up behind me.” She instructed, “Under the armpits.”

Heather crossed her arms, making sure to keep track of whose glass was whose. By now they were about a third full- the creamy white spunk sloshing around against the smooth glass vessels. 

Tim was quick to comply, thrusting his length right through the narrow gap and proudly out the other side. Isaac had to pull her panties aside with his pinky so he could see what he was doing- but sure enough he managed to thread the needle, the mirror image of his brother on the side.

Heather looked down, left and then right. Two cocks, poking out from under her armpits, pointed straight for two glasses! She let out a singular chuckle at the sight. They were each very close to her breasts while they were at it. Soon the boys began moving their hips on their own, at first at different intervals and then soon they managed to sync up rhythms.

It was… kind of hypnotic, watching them slide in and out like that. Soon the boys were each moaning, the sounds of one goading the other on. By now she had learned to recognize their mewling as a sign of an imminent orgasm. She put the glasses up close, intent on making sure she didn’t lose a drop.

Any difference between the twins was purely mental. Physically, they were alike in almost every way. Even Heather had trouble telling them apart sometimes. They had the same taste in foods and the same build and even styled their blonde hair identically… so of course, given the same stimulation, without any dirty talk on her part- they were bound to cum at the same time.

Didn’t make it any less astonishing.

Heather’s eyes bulged behind her glasses as she felt them throb and cum beneath her armpits. They pushed their hips as far as they could go and started spurting yet more into their respective glasses. Was this ...the fifth time? -and yet still so much!?

“Do you guys drink protein powder at dinner when I’m not looking or something?” She sighed.

Heather lifted up her elbows, releasing the boys. She uncrossed her arms and raised the glasses for them to retrieve.

They sheepishly took their cups.

‘What am I going to do with these two?’ She closed her eyes and sighed. Heather pushed her glasses up as she thought about how best to extract their cum next.

But then again… she looked at the generous heaping of spunk swirling thick and viscous in their cups. She had felt for herself how hot they had made the glass… the warm sensation just beyond the thin material separating the liquid from her fingers.

So much had begun to accumulate… and she found her tongue rolling across her lips.

“T-Tim?” She hesitated to speak, her aloof and cool big sister facade faltering for only a moment, “Your glass, please.”

He offered it up without a moment’s delay.

She took it in her dainty fingers, a ginger touch for something so… filthy! The thick spunk sloshed in the glass during the exchange and she found herself utterly enthralled.

The bespectacled blonde brought it up to her nostrils, taking in its musky scent. A wave of nostalgia rushed over her. It was difficult to place but she had surely smelled this before… many times, in fact!

Of course she had known how often the boys played around like this. Surely it was always in the back of her mind whenever she smelled sex on them.

The scent went straight to her head, utterly intoxicating. It was the same strange sensation she got sometimes when she went out drinking. She felt fine the whole time she was sitting down, but then the moment she stood and realized how much she had drank- that was when she truly felt it. It was a sudden rush of realization and euphoria. The realization that she was absolutely in love with the stuff. The scent, the consistency, the utter perversion of it all… accumulated in a fine glass like this!

The whole plan was to make them drink it- to give them a taste of their own medicine for being unable to restrain themselves… but now she thought twice.

Heather’s tongue went from one side of her mouth to the other as her eyes drowned in the creamy fluid just swashing there in the glass… waiting for something to be done to it.

Her throat felt so very dry at the sight of it. Maybe she should just… take one little tiny… sip.

Heather closed her eyes and let the glass drop from her nose to her lips, the intoxicating scent still wafting straight to her brain. Then she tipped the glass up, staring down her nose as the tide of hot cum came roiling down.

Of course it was still quite viscous- the thick spunk had to accumulate and build momentum before it began to cascade down towards her open mouth. She had only parted her lips a little bit, perhaps to force herself to only take the tiniest of sips.

Yet when it struck her bare skin, hot and gooey and slippery- gliding past her lips and down onto her tongue… her whole body started to tremble. Jolts of electricity raced up her spine and her womanhood quivered at the mere touch.

“Uh~” She sighed, not daring to move her mouth in even the slightest way, lest she do something to ruin the moment. The boy’s cum slid down her tongue all the way to the back of her throat- her eyes rolling up under her eyelids as the taste hit.

The senses of taste and touch made their way together to her brain, settling in cozy beside sight and smell. All four of them cooing in unison a singular concept- cum.

Heather thrust the glass away from her and let out a moan with her eyes half-closed. She stood absolutely still, save for some minor trembles… and then she started to climax.

The boys watched on in a mixture of horror and fascination and arousal- as their sister began to let out throaty moans of ecstacy. Her pussy started gushing, soaking her jean shorts instantly. She made sure to hold onto the glass tight, trying to keep her whole body as still as possible.

She didn’t want them to know how much this fucking turned her on. How much she abso-fucking-lutely loved the white stuff. The blonde shuddered in place, her womanhood convulsing the most violently of all her muscles…

When it finally relented, her glasses were askew and her tongue had lolled out of her mouth. She was utterly cum-drunk.

Heather handed the glass back to Tim, her hand shaking all the while.

“A-are you okay?” He asked with a nervous smile. He was even more turned on than before, but also a little afraid. His big sister was liable to snap and yell at him in times like these.

“Uh huh...” She nodded. A single delicate finger went up to her lips, scooping up some of the remainder upon her purple nail and pushing it back in. Her tongue eagerly met the offering and her whole body was struck by an orgasmic aftershock.

Her better judgement began to rush back to her and her eyes widened.

‘Oh no.’ She thought with alarm, ‘They’re going to think I’m some kind of fucking pervert!’

Because… she totally wasn’t. At least that’s what Heather told herself. She just took a tiny sip, that’s all! She wasn’t really into it! Not like they were, constantly blowing eachother all the time and sucking out one another’s hot creamy cum and maybe letting it hit their faces and cover each- NO! She wasn’t like that.

She only made them cum half a dozen times into their mother’s fine glassware so she could teach them a lesson! The wonderful creamy texture and intense flavor and scent had nothing to do with it!

Heather shook her head… and then put both hands up, beckoning for them to give them their cups just like before. The twins looked to one another with uncertainty… and then gave back their glasses.

“O-okay.” She nodded, “That’s enough for now. I think you learned your… lesson.”

Tim and Isaac shot each other a glance like they meant to ask, ‘And what lesson was that?’

They stuffed their still hard cocks back into their pants and sheepishly made their way out of her room, that place filled with a clash of old innocence and new rebellion.

Heather went over to her desk, where she did her makeup every morning and studied every night. She set the two glasses down, staring down at them.

Again her tongue rolled across her lips in a sensual dalliance. Only moments before she had the taste of hot cum on those lips, Heather thought.

She took Tim’s glass, raising it up… and then tipped it over towards Isaac’s, watching with utter fascination as the hot spunk rolled down to the edge and overflowed… and then dribbled into its counterpart.

Tim and Isaac’s cum together, mixing and melding into one creamy mixture. Her pussy tingled at the thought. She imagined their little swimmers greeting one another like old friends, all twin-like just like the boys who produced them. Her toes curled in her socks.

She set Tim’s glass down and took hold of the new cummy concoction. The glass felt so warm in her fingers! Heather swallowed the lump in her throat. Their combined loads had filled up the glass nearly to the brim, sloshing precariously close to the lip when she jostled them.

Her eyes turned to the mirror against the wall, the one she used every day to apply her makeup. ‘There’s a girl holding a glass full of her brothers’ cum.’ She thought with a curious smile.

She pulled away from the table, realizing only now that she had brought the glass with her- like she couldn’t tear herself away from it. Heather walked over to the bed and laid down upon it, keeping the mixture upright all the while.

‘What am I going to do with this- go to bed with it?’ She asked herself, knowing the answer... 

No. She wasn’t going to do that. A smile stretched across her lips as her free hand slid into her shorts and began to run circles over her clit- that soaking wet button of pleasure....

Heather closed her eyes as she pleasured herself, bringing the glass up to her nose again. This time, the smell was that much more intense. Yes… all that hot cum was so much closer now. It was right up against the lip. Her mouth opened on its own and she found herself licking the outside of the glass. Just on the other side was a sea of white… but she couldn’t taste it. The warm glass had no sweet taste- no thick creamy texture.

She was really wet now, her pussy absolutely aching for release. Still she kept her finger on her clit alone, refusing to even indulge the thought of penetration.

Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head… and she gave in. She tipped the glass backwards, parting her lips. She was already moaning in anticipation… and when it hit her- when the avalanche of slimy white hot cum hit her lips and tongue and throat, Heather realized she had tipped the glass too far… and she didn’t care.

She started cumming as it began to overflow out over her mouth and down her jaw and chin. The blonde rubbed her clit more furiously, utterly breathless- like she was holding onto something… she hadn’t made a single sound.

Until all pretense was gone and the tension suddenly released. She let out a cry of pleasure, “UOOOGGHHHHHH~”

Cum was dribbling down her neck, dripping out from between her lips and the glass and landing upon her collar and breasts. Her eyes stayed in the back of her head, as if pulled by some unseen force… and she just kept on cumming, on and on again.

Soon she lost the ability to hold the glass right and she tossed her head to the side to let out a louder moan. She remembered enough of reality to silence herself… but in the process, the young woman was practically pouring the boys’ cum all over herself, slathering her neck and her collar and her top in the goopy white substance.

“Heather baby.” A woman’s voice called out from a million miles away, muffled behind a door only a dozen paces away, “I need to talk to you about Tim and Isaa- oh.”

Her mom opened the door, staring with wide eyes at her daughter shoveling a glass full of cum over herself and furiously masturbating to the mess.

Heather was still cumming, silently but no less violently.

Her mother shut the door, moments before the girl’s concentration broke and she let out a long overdue cry, muffled behind the door but amplified by the four walls of her room, “UAAAHHHH!”

Tim and Isaac’s room was just down the hallway. She wanted to talk to Heather for advice before she confronted them. After all, she was really close to the twins when they were younger.

She bit her thumb. There was no mistaking what she saw- that was a glass full of… semen! Boys’ semen! Yet the only men in the house were… Tim and Isaac.

“Oh my.” She softly whispered, “My daughter and my sons are…”

Her knees were rubbing together, her womanhood so very warm. She ran her finger over her lips for a little while longer… and then slipped one inside, rolling her tongue against it.

“Oh, baby…” She whispered, thinking of Heather.

“Sweetie…” She thought of both Tim and Isaac, the two blending together in her imagination.


	3. Family Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Mommy dearest has caught Heather as well as Isaac & Tim in rather... compromising positions. It's time to lay out all the cards on the table, to bare nakedly the whole family's secret desires...

“Haah… haah… haah..” Heather lay panting on her bed, legs bent in two different directions. One of her hands was half inside her shorts, drenched at the crotch with pleasure. The other clutched an upside down glass in the air, slimy white cum crawling down to the lip.

It hung like a sword of damocles over her body… except, of course, for the fact that she had already poured its contents all over herself. The bespectacled blonde laid there with her tongue outstretched, more white than pink, and globs of the boys’ baby batter dribbling down over her jaw, along her neck, over her collar bones and all over the pillow behind.

Heather rolled her tongue over her lips, catching a glob of the white stuff and slurping it up. A shudder went over herself. She had well and truly bukkake’d herself. The thing she regretted most wasn’t getting it all over herself… but the fact that she had missed her mouth so much. She lapped off another tongueful of sperm and rolled it back into her mouth, savoring its distinctive taste as it slid down her throat.

Just as the aftertaste struck her, she heard a knock on the door.

It was the muffled voice of her mother, “Heather?”

The girl’s eyes went wide and she reflexively adjusted her glasses, “Uh… umm! J-just a second!!”

The young woman set down the glass next to its counterpart on the dresser and threw off her cum-stained top. She cleaned off her face and neck with a dry part and then mashed it into a hamper, followed soon after by the soaked pillow. Heather quickly put on a sweatshirt that went all the way down her thighs over her shorts. It gave the illusion that she wasn’t wearing any bottoms at all…

Their mother hemmed and hawed at the other side of the door. One finger danced around her lips but she closed her eyes and turned away, intent on giving the girl some privacy. Then, rather abruptly, the door swung open and Heather was there.

She appeared… rather flustered -and was obviously holding something behind her back. Heather sidestepped around her mother and nervously smiled, “I’m, uh, gonna go for a walk real quick, okay?”

The older woman blinked, watching her daughter scoot on by and then disappear down the hallway. She scratched her cheek…

“Was I imagining things?” She murmured to herself, looking back into the room. She thought back to the scene just moments ago- Heather on her back, seemingly… really enjoying herself, just guzzling one of her glasses down with what looked like copious amounts of semen.

Or maybe it was milk? Looked kinda thick to be milk… and she had never seen Heather enjoy dairy so much! The open door was too tantalizing an invitation for a concerned mother.

She stepped inside, intent on finding clues to prove or disprove her lurid theories. The most obvious thing would be to find the glass…

In the kitchen, Heather breathed a sigh of relief as she took out the two cum-slathered glasses and set them in the sink. She moved the faucet over and hovered her hand over the hot water when she hesitated…

There was still some left.

She smacked her lips at the sight of it. Heather looked behind her like she was about to awkwardly carry out a drug deal and then hunched over, shoulders raised up to her cheeks. She brought one of the cups up and tipped it over, resting her palm against its lip. She watched with fascination as the thick spunk rolled down the smooth glass towards her bare skin…

Back in Heather’s room, her mother was pacing around with her arms crossed around her waist, pushing up her bosom. The bed looked a little bare... she looked over the room, until she saw the hamper..

The blonde woman drew closer, sniffing the air. She leaned over, putting her hands on her knees as she narrowed her green eyes.

A sound from the edge of her awareness brought her attention back to the door. Isaac was peeking out from behind the frame, which meant that Tim wasn’t too far behind.

“Come in.” She said with a sigh, taking a seat on Heather’s bed.

The twins sheepishly crept into the room. Tim closed the door behind him out of habit and they joined their mother on the bed.

“Have I told you about… the birds and the bees?” The woman said.

“Oh my god, mom.” They groaned in unison, “Please.”

She bit her lip. So they were a little old for that kind of thing- Tim and Isaac were not boys but men! Well, they were still her beautiful baby boys… 

The woman inhaled deeply, considering her words carefully, “I guess it’s natural to want to… experiment.”

They groaned again.

“I mean… I don’t want you to feel like I’m…” She sighed, “-judging you or anything! You’re both all grown up now… just filled to the brim with testosterone and curiosity.”

In the kitchen, Heather’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she ran her tongue over the lip of the cum glass.

Back in the bedroom, Tim and Isaac sat on each side of their mother. She put her hands on each of their thighs, “I just want you to know that I’ll always love and support you both. I know Heather teases you about not having any girlfriends but if you like boys, I don’t want you to worry about-”

“Um… Mom?” Tim tilted his head, “We like girls!”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Isaac murmured real quietly, “We like getting blowjobs too.”

“Oh.” She said, wide-eyed. A blush came across her cheeks. Maybe they were bi then… Oh, to think she had two beautiful bi boys! It made her rub her knees together at the idea, “So that was… practice then?”

“Y-yeah!” They both nervously replied, “Sure.”

“But… how is that any good?” She blinked.

“What do you mean? Isaac asked, genuinely uncertain.

“Well…” The woman blushed, rubbing their thighs with her hands, “If you want to prepare yourselves for being with a woman then… wouldn’t it make more sense to practice… with a woman?”

She looked down, to her left and then to her right. “Oh my.” She murmured. Two hard tents pitched in their shorts… did they really find their mother so arousing? How flattering!

The woman threw her arms around their shoulders and brought them into a tight hug, squishing their faces against her voluminous bosom, “I just realized how wonderful you two are. Isaac baby, you held out the whole time I was there- with Tim pleasuring you all the while.” She squeezed him closer, then brought the other twin in tighter, “-and Tim, you controlled your brother’s pleasure like a real pro, sweetie!”

They both blushed.

“That’s so very good, you two!” The woman happily declared, “So… how about I reward you?”

They drew away, looking at her wide-eyed and expectantly.

“If you’re gonna be a good boyfriend in the future… there should be no surprises when you see a woman’s body.” Their mother closed her eyes and nodded authoritatively. She inhaled deeply through her nostrils… and then dug her fingers underneath the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up without ceremony or hesitation!

Down came down bouncing breasts, big and sumptuous… absolutely tantalizing, with firm nipples and an unblemished pale complexion.

“Whoa.” The twins said in unison.

“Oh my.” The mother fawned. It had been so long since she had received such adoring appreciation like this, “Go on, sweetie… get a feel for it if you’d like. Both of you, even...”

They wasted no time obliging her, each of them grabbing a handful of soft pillowy boob and massaging it, kneading it. The woman let out a soft sigh of contented pleasure and a smile stretched across her lips.

Soon her hands found their way to their bulges, fingers massaging their cocks through the fabric of their shorts and underwear. They both moaned, nuzzling into her bosom. Her adroit fingers plucked at their zipper flies, dragging it down and clearing a path for her hands to reach in.

Her heart raced as she grabbed hold of two nice and firm cocks. Her boys’... The woman looked down, looking at them in between her fingers. So warm, throbbing with the virile energy of youthful desire! She started pumping her fists, feeling their whole length pass along her palm.

Then the door opened.

All three of them looked up, their green eyes blaring wide like headbeams.

“W-what are you doing on my bed!?” Heather exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. It was only really convincing to their mother, who gasped.

“Oh, Heather baby, I-” The older woman began to stammer out an explanation.

“Relax, mom.” Tim said, hugging her breast close and glaring at his sister with a mischievous grin, “Heather just had us cum like twenty times in a cup while you were out.”

The bespectacled blonde’s eyes went wide and her mouth got very small, “Why- W-wh-!?”

“Is… that true?” Their mother asked, looking over to the hamper and thinking back, “Then you really were drinking their...”

Heather grabbed her elbows and looked off to the side in embarrassment.

The older woman inhaled deeply, still fondly stroking the twins’ through their shorts, then she nodded, “It’s okay, baby. I understand.” She smiled sweetly, “I... was just about to teach the boys how to please a woman.”

Tim and Isaac’s eyes both lit up and Heather furtively returned her gaze back to the lurid scene.

“Would you… like to join us?”

Heather adjusted her glasses, looking away again… before shutting the door behind her and approaching the bed, “Fuck it.”

“Language!” Their mother chided… before her expression softened and she smiled at the girl.

The older woman stood up and clapped her hands together, “Alright! How about this? Let’s all get naked, okay?”

Her children all looked to one another and shrugged. Soon they were all standing in a square in the center of the room, surrounded by Heather’s paradoxical blend of teenage rebel and wholesome daughterly furnishing.

All together, they began to undress. At varying speeds beholden to their enthusiasm, with the boys whipping their shorts down to their ankles right away and Heather taking her time with even the sweatshirt.

In short order, they all stood nude as the day they were born.

The most obvious thing was how hard Tim and Isaac were. Twitching stiff in the air, their cocks were smooth and almost… cute- if they weren’t so exceedingly virile and manly. They were alike in every way, down to the single vein running along the bottom.

The boys themselves were lean and lithesome, with nary a hair on their body but what was on their heads. They both bore nervous smiles as they stood side by side. If Heather was a carbon copy of their mother in her youth, the twins appeared to be a masculine version of the same.

Their mother disrobed next, revealing to them all her voluminous bosom and womanly hips. Motherhood had made her shapely, putting a little extra fat in all the right places. She wasn’t ashamed of an inch of her body, smiling demurely as she felt her children’s eyes upon her.

Heather was last, conscientiously holding herself. While her breasts were not as large as her mother’s, they were still quite alluring to the twins’ gaze… and a bit more pert and firm, besides! Her womanhood was adorned by just a tuft of blonde hair…

“Alright, everyone.” Their mother cooed, “Take a good look.”

Heather thought to herself that she was looking at a real woman- the ideal she hoped to one day aspire to… Likewise the boys saw in her the perfect woman- at once both maternal and lurid.

The woman sauntered over to Heather and brought her into a warm hug, their breasts squeezing together. Soon her hand had wandered southward and she cooed, “They’re ready to go… but are you?”

Heather gasped, her cheeks flushing beneath her glasses as she felt a pair of fingers teasing at her womanhood. First around her clit… and then probing her in between her outer lips! Her mother felt just a trace of arousal. The situation had her excited but the sheer strangeness of it put a damper on her ability to enjoy herself.

Mommy would soon change all that.

She slipped her fingers inside, gently stroking her daughter from the inside. Heather let out a soft moan and the boys were absolutely enthralled. Just a little while ago, their sister seemed like some kind of expert cum extractor! She really drained their balls dry but now… Heather looked like some virginal maiden being seduced out of her chastity!

It was unbelievably hot, watching their mother and sister in such close embrace.

Isaac felt Tim’s hand against his hip… and then it moved over, wrapping around his cock. He mirrored his brother, grabbing Tim’s own manhood. The boys stroked one another as they took in the view.

“Nnh.” Heather squeaked, writhing as her mother’s fingers curled within her pussy. The older woman pressed her lips against her daughter’s own and soon slid her tongue into the girl’s mouth.

Heather shuddered, mewling under her mother’s ministrations.

It didn’t take very long to warm her up… the older woman pulled her fingers free, wet to the knuckles. She spread them, wet strands of the girl’s arousal stretching between them.

Heather pouted at the sight, as if reluctant to admit she was getting off on this.

Their mother put her arm around the girl’s waist and gently scooted her over, as if to present her to the boys. Their twin cocks stood at attention, a match to their sister’s arousal.

The two women approached the bed, walking past Tim and Isaac. Their mother gently guided Heather to bend over with her, the two of them mounting the bed in anticipation for… well, getting mounted themselves!

The boys looked on at an amazing sight. Two shapely bottoms, pale and perfectly round, their cheeks each framing a pink slit with blonde ornamentation.

“Isaac, sweetie.” His mother wiggled her rear.

He stepped to, his feet between her knees as he let his cock rest upon her behind. He took two handfuls of her ass, finding it almost as soft and luscious as her breasts.

“Will you and Tim be able to get along?” The woman asked, nuzzling her chin beneath her forearms.

Heather adjusted her glasses and nodded. They reached out for one another, holding hands upon the bed. Tim took his place beside Isaac, looking down at his sister’s butt, her waist and back, slender shoulder blades and her blonde hair dyed with streaks of pink and purple.

He reached down and slid his shaft down between her cheeks, prodding at her womanly folds. Another shudder rank down his sister’s spine. Isaac had already done the same, sighing as he felt his mother’s embrace over his tip.

They started to rock their hips, slowly at first and surprisingly out of sync for once. Heather sucked in her breath and shut her eyes, while her mother maintained only the warmest and most serene of smiles.

“That’s it, sweetie...” The woman said with a smile as she began to rock over the bed. She leaned into his thrusts, her butt jiggling with every slap. Heather looked over, her cheeks flushed. She was in awe, watching her mother so gracefully (and encouragingly!) take Isaac’s enthusiastic rutting.

“You’re doing so good.” The woman cooed.

Isaac softly moaned, as if he was the one being penetrated instead of her! He held onto her hips tight, going faster and faster, their bodies smacking together.

Ever competitive, Tim matched his escalation, biting his lip as he watched his cock appear and disappear within his sister’s hot snatch. Her little sighs were really turning him on! After all that milking earlier, now she was bent over taking it!

“B-bad boy!” She called out into the bedsheets. It was her idea of dirty talk now that she wasn’t milking them with impunity.

‘So this is what it feels like…’ Tim thought, ‘So warm and snug -and wet too!’

His only frame of reference was Isaac’s mouth. A silly thought crossed his mind- he had gotten his dick sucked by his twin brother and now he was fucking his sister. Pretty crazy.

As he picked up a smooth and steady pace, Isaac was moaning beside him. His brother was losing control of himself, like his body was going haywire. The sounds of wet slapping got louder and louder as he grew more frenzied.

“Aaah! Aah!” Isaac winced.

“That’s it, sweetie!” Their mother cooed, clutching Heather’s hand, “Give it to me! Give mommy your all!”

“Holy shit.” Heather gasped, clenching on Tim’s cock. She was really getting off on watching her mom work. Tim was feeling jealous and, judging by the way Heather gripped at him, he figured she was feeling envious too.

“Mom-” Isaac moaned, “I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it!” She yelled back, “Cum for me!”

He slammed into her, hips first. So hard that he fell forward and laid atop her upon the bed, his chest against her back. Even though his feet were completely off the ground, he was still thrusting.

Tim looked over, still fucking Heather all the while. With much of his mother’s body obscured, his eyes were drawn to Tim’s ass, glutes squeezed tight as he tensed up in orgasm. His balls looked real tight and his asshole was pulsing. He was cumming HARD, Tim could tell.

After many moans and many more thrusts, Isaac finally came down from his orgasmic high and let his muscles relax. He practically seemed to ooze atop his mother’s body and she lifted up her spare hand to rub his hair behind her head.

“Hah…” The woman sighed, “We finished first, huh, sweetie?”

Tim had slowed down to a crawl, moving his hips only enough to remind his sister that he was still there.

The mother and son rolled over, now spooning. Isaac was still inside of her, still hard and still moaning wordlessly.

“Heather baby.” The woman cooed to her daughter, “Would you like to taste it?”

The younger woman blushed behind her glasses, green eyes wide at the lurid suggestion! She swallowed the lump in her throat, practically salivating at the thought. The girl nodded.

“Tim?” The woman gave her son an imploring look. He pulled his cock free, stroking and waggling it in the interim.

Their mother likewise pulled away from Isaac, his cock leaving her pussy wet a wet plop. She went back to her hands and knees, but crawled further up on the bed and stuck her ass out. All three of her children looked at her creampied cunny, dripping thick white onto Heather’s bedsheet.

The daughter crawled up behind her, putting a hand on each cheek and burying her face into her mother’s rear end. She let out muffled moans as she lapped up and licked her brother’s semen. The older woman happily cooed.

Tim was jerking himself off to the sight. Though he couldn’t actually see his sister’s tongue or his mother’s pussy, he could certainly imagine all the hot cum being exchanged between the two. Plus, he had a front row seat to his sister’s arousal. She was sitting on her heels, her pussy soaking the bed beneath.

Isaac laid off to the side, looking utterly drained and spent. His chest rose and fell with every breath and his wet dick rested upon his thigh. Just a dribble was peeking out the tip.

Heather let out a gasp, her mouth and jaw slathered with spittle and her mother’s juices. Not much cum left at all, though… Her work done, she looked back at her brother and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Thank you for waiting so patiently...” His mother said to Tim as she rolled over and rested on her elbows, “Honey, you’re ready to cum, aren’t you?”

He nodded quite enthusiastically, “Y-yeah!”

The woman put her hands on Heather’s shoulders and whispered in her ear, “Let’s get him off together, okay, baby?”

Heather crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked down her nose at the hard and wet thing. It was one thing to be in control with her hands, milking the boys like before… it was entirely another to be on her hands and knees giving them a blowjob!

Still, she couldn’t deny the relief she felt to be able to satiate her cum fetish openly like this…

Their mother reached over to Isaac, cupping his balls and wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft. She slowly pulled her fist up, squeezing what was left of his hot load into her hand. He mewled at her touch.

She brought her cum-slathered hand over to Tim, lubricating him with his brother’s spunk. Heather licked her lips at the sight. The older woman gently guided her daughter's head forward, easing the girl's lips over Tim's slimy wet cock.

It might not have been his first blowjob, but it was his first with a girl... and Heather, no less! After all that milking earlier he was thrilled to have her in a position like this. The assist from Mom was pretty incredible too.

What he failed to notice was that their mother was fingering Heather from behind, her palm up and her fingers curled in. How expertly she multi-tasked, lubing up her son with one hand and pleasuring her daughter with the other.

With Heather’s lips wrapped around his head and his mother stroking his length, he wasn’t going to last very long. Heather was rubbing her breasts in anticipation, nearing her own climax just at the thought of taking away all of Tim’s hot semen- swallowing the boy’s load and all his little swimmers. Oh, how potent they must be! Even after draining his balls into those glasses, he was still so virile and… and manly! Heather’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“I’m-I’m gonna cum!” Tim closed one eye- he didn’t want to miss this sight. He intended to burn it into his memory.

Heather pulled off of him, her mouth agape and her lashes fluttering. She expected him to burst any second now. Their mother was pumping his cock, wet and hard. The slapping of skin on skin was interrupted by a shout- Tim’s declaration of pleasure.

Streaks of white raced through the air and landed across Heather’s face. The instant it struck her, Heather’s whole body shuddered. She couldn’t believe it- after draining his balls all night he still had so much hot sticky slimy slidy cum to give her! She let out a moan as it poured into her mouth and over her features.

She lifted her hands up, massaging and rubbing the wet spunk into her soft skin. She rolled her tongue around to catch as much of it as she could- even while it was still spraying out over her. The girl swayed left and right, turning her head to catch it all over…

He finished, the powerful of his orgasm spurts dying down to a splatter and then a mere sputter until at last it was a petty drip. Heather lapped and suckled upon his head, extracting from him every last drop. He trembled, his sister heedless of the overstimulation.

Then their mother curled her finger up deep, deep as she could go, and straightened it out- until she was pressing up against Heather’s g-spot. Instantaneously, she started cumming.

“Uuuuuaaaaghhhhhhhh!~” Heather moaned, her tongue hang out of her mouth as she stated to convulse and shake. The older woman wrapped her arm around her, stabilizing her daughter as she writhed and gushed onto the bed.

In truth, her mother’s touch was just what she needed to push her over the edge. Heather collapsed into her mother’s embrace, spasming as she took in the scent and taste and sensation of her brother’s hot cum all over her face and down her throat.

Her mother eased her onto the bed, letting her down gently. Her breasts heaved with every labored breath, her skin all shiny with sweat.

“Wh-whose dirty now, huh?” Tim triumphantly declared with a tired grin.

His mother shot him a disapproving look before going back to nurture Heather in her post-orgasmic bliss. Tim and Isaac both joined them and soon all four of them laid together in the bed, cuddling close, heedless of the mess they’d make over each other’s bodies. The twins couldn’t help but rub and massage breasts where they could- Heather or her mother’s, it didn’t matter.

Before long the older woman was getting fingered, nice and slow. One of the boys, to be sure, but she didn’t know which- her attention was focused on Heather. They licked and kissed and made out, exchanging spunk and spit both.

The whole family laid together, their heartbeats and their respiration gradually synching up.

At last they had some peace and quiet. 

Perhaps this time, for once, no one would come through the door to spoil the moment...


End file.
